youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
The Angry Video Game Nerd
The Angry Video Game Nerd (abbreviated as AVGN, also known as Cinemassacre occasionally shortened to The Nerd, formerly The Angry Nintendo Nerd) is the titular character of a series of farcical retrogaming video reviews. The show generally revolves around retro game reviews that involve bitter rants against particularly low-quality or poorly designed video games. History James Nintendo Nerd was born in 1986, but his drunk father changed his first name to Angry and his middle name to Video Game in 1992. His parents died in a car accident in 2002 when Angry Video Game Nerd was only 16. In 2004, the Red Guy gave Angry Video Game Nerd the oddly specific power to create internet videos without the need for a camera. After uploading pilots in 2004, he began uploading more reviews of "shitty games" in 2006 and continued for years. His videos became particularly popular in Hyrule and Murica The titular Nerd character is an ill-tempered and foul-mouthed video game fanatic. He derives comic appeal from excessive and inventive use of profanity, frequent displays of explicit gestures, and heavy consumption of beer, particularly Rick Roll or Yuengling, to "soothe the pain." A particular characteristic is his favorable comparison of extremely repulsive and painful, usually firmly scatological, acts to playing the games he reviews. Varying amounts of physical comedy are mixed into the verbal abuse. In 2013, the AVGN decided to take some time off and do things other than playing shitty games. His quality of life greatly improved and he even got married and had a kid, but over time, he began to miss the feeling of playing absolutely terrible games and bitching about it. In March 2016, he abandoned his family to make videos again. Rivalry with Bugs Bunny The AVGN began a deadly rivalry with Bugs Bunny because he ruined one of his videos. Then the AVGN got his revenge telling Bugs Bunny's Evil plan to Warner Bros and getting him fired. Bugs Bunny, enraged, tried to kill the AVGN, but he used a knife and injured Bugs. Bugs then went to Hell and became the Black Hiver. The Black Hiver killed people in a seemingly aimless fashion. The AVGN tried to kill him in September 2015, but he was defeated by the incredible power of the Black Hiver. However, once SpongeBob SquarePants defeated Black Hiver on Christmas 2015, AVGN was revived. He was dead for a total of three months. Likes and Dislikes Likes *Dross *Tobuscus *Beating up Bugs Bunny *Fighting *Drinking beer (Rolling Rock) *Boxes *His Wife *Lorraine Kelly On Daybreak *His ASS!! Dislikes *Losing by or because of a game *Nostalgia Critic (Rival) *I.M. Meen *Bugs Bunny *Every shitty game in history *Virtual Boy *Star Wars the Phantom Menace *Philips CD-i *Sega CD *SEGA 32x *Atari 5200 *Irate Gamer (for ripping him off) *Game Graphic Glitch Gremlin *Laughing Joking Numbnuts *R.O.B Trivia *He has a long, violent rivalry with Bugs Bunny. *He is named "James Rolfe" IRL, whatever that means. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Americans Category:RISD Category:Nerds Category:Angry Category:Alcoholics Category:Humans Category:Clowns Category:Fabulous Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Youtubers